role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Slattern
Slattern is the first and only known Category V Kaiju ever encountered by humanity, used by Gojiran. She is the strongest, most dangerous, and the ultimate Breach Kaiju. Front Information Slattern is the only Category V Kaiju, which makes trump all of the other Breach Kaiju in both abilities and quality. She is extremely powerful and dangerous, and was used as a last resort weapon to the Jaegers when they were gradually making their way to destroy the Breach. History Main Article - http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Slattern_(Kaiju)#History Return Most of Slattern's return currently remains mostly unknown. She is mysteriously revived by an outside force. She is unaware of the Breach's destruction, which causes her to be able to operate on her own without the Precursors controlling her anymore. She is unaware of the destruction of the Breach as well as their kaiju. After she is revived, her intentions are to swim to a center of population, in hopes of finding clues. Personality Unlike the other Breach Kaiju, Slattern is less attracted to centers of population and is truly focused on destroying the Jaegers and all of humanity, as that retains her only mission. She greatly loathes humanity as a whole, as she has the most hate for humanity out of all of the Breach Kaiju. In battle, Slattern is mostly independent, believing her strength can take down her opponent(s). She has a dominant behavior in battles. When in need of help, she is highly cooperative and protective over her allies in battle when she needs them. Appearance Slattern is a kaiju that is 150 meters tall and 181.6 meters long. Her whole body is a leathery reptilian-like structure. She has a relatively somewhat small mouth that is full of sharp teeth. She has two, diamond-blue eyes on each side of her hammerhead shark-like head. She has a sharp row of reptilian armor on her torso, accentuating the idea of her being the queen of the Breach Kaiju. She has two, large, and very muscular arms with sharp claws, as well as having two large muscular legs. Lastly, she has a trio of incredibly long tails that are triple-crowned on each of them. Abilities Power Slattern is the strongest and most dangerous Breach Kaiju. She has a extremely high level of physical strength as well as speed, and a dangerous set of abilities. She forced two Jaegers to combat her after the other Category IV Breach Kaiju made their way to assist her in a battle against the Jaegers to protect the Breach. It's likely that it requires three opponents to take her down, while she can combat two at the same time. Fighting Style Slattern has a dominant behavior in battle. Her fighting style involves trucking the opponent head on, using massive attacks, counterattacks, and swift dodges. When in battle, she participates in the fight completely, and is usually the trump card in the fight. Abilities * Incredible Strength - Slattern has a extremely high level of strength. * Incredible Speed - Slattern has an extremely high level of speed. * Toxic Breach Kaiju Immunity '- Slattern is immune to toxic powers from other Breach Kaiju. * '''Breach Kaiju Telepathy '- Slattern can communicate with other Breach Kaiju from her mind. * '''Sonic Roar - Can emit a powerful roar that emits sound waves, which can damage the environment around her. * Acidic Blood '- Slattern has thick blue blood, if released, is extremely toxic and deadly to humans, and highly toxic to kaiju. * '''Size '- Slattern is the largest and biggest Breach Kaiju. She can use her size to truck or smash into an opponent. * '''Durability - Slattern has extreme levels of durability, as well as her armor. * Intelligence '- Slattern is quite intelligent, especially in battle. She is able to solve puzzles and is strategic. * '''Bio-Electrokinesis '- Slattern can control, exert, and manipulate the electrical currents inside her body. * 'Electrokinetic-Acidic Breath '- While this was never shown in Pacific Rim or its other media, since few Breach Kaiju have this ability, it is assumed Slattern has this as well. She can fire a glowing, cyan-blue breath composed of acid and electricity. It can severely injure opponents, and is also acidic, which means the projectile is highly toxic to kaiju. This ability isn't used as much. * '''Combat Skills - Slattern has the ability to fight. ** Claws - Slattern can use her claws to slash an opponent. ** Tails - Slattern can use her trio of triple-crowned tails to slam into her opponent. ** Arms - Slattern can use her arms to slam into an opponent. ** Teeth '''- Slattern can use her sharp teeth to bite into an opponent. * '''Swimming - Slattern can swim up to 45-50 knots. Trivia * "Slattern" is a term that dates back to the seventeenth century. It refers to a sexually promiscuous or dirty and untidy woman. While not confirmed, it can probably be interpreted that Slattern is sexually promiscuous. Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Characters (Gojiran)